The Best in Him
by Scoobydoo1021
Summary: Just about to fall asleep, Clara notices something fall out of the sky and goes to investigate. Instead of a meteor, she is shocked to find a man. Seeing no harm, she brings him into her home. Unfortunately for her, she just brought in one of the most dangerous men in the universe into her home. Will he harm her, or will love prevail? Osdrum! (Not good at summaries, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, all rights go to the BBC.**

**Hello everyone! This is my new story! I got into this ship after I read "A Few Hours" by Yatzstar and it was just so good I had to keep reading fics with these to. Unfortunately, I didn't find many so I decided to write my own :) Reviews are appreciated! :D Also if you are following "A Study in Time" I did not drop this story, I just got stuck in this one place and I will hopefully get past it and update soon :)**

**-Scoobydoo1021**

* * *

It was Tuesday when it happened, the night he came. The 'he' that's being referred to may not be the 'he' that you're thinking of. No, that was another night, another story; a night in which The Doctor came and took her away in his magic box. Clara has been traveling with him, with The Doctor, and once every few days he would take her away from her normal life, to see the stars; but not this night. This is the night where Clara meets the man that changed her life.

* * *

Clara was in her room, just about to go to bed. She got back from traveling with The Doctor a few days ago. He picks her up every Saturday and drops her back off every Sunday. Its Tuesday now, she hates waiting this long, but she has a job to keep up with; those kids aren't going to teach themselves. She was just about to put the covers over herself when her attention got drawn to her window. Just above the tree line, there was a cloud with lightning swelling up inside it. _Oh, there must be a storm coming in._ She thought to herself. She got up from her bed to close her window so the rain wouldn't come in. As she was closing her window, she looked at the cloud. The lightning was turning blue now; no wait, now it's green! _What is going on?!_ Clara thought.

The colors in the cloud kept changing. Blue to green to yellow to orange to red. The colors sped up, making it into a big blur. Clara's heart rate sped up as she became memorized by the colors. Just then a ball of light shot out of the cloud. It spiraled to the ground hitting a few trees along the way then crashed into the forest. Without thinking, Clara ran from her window (still not closed might I add) and raced down the stairs out her front door. Adrenalin rushed through her as she ran past the street and into the dark woods. The mud slowed her down a bit and the sticks cut her feet, but she didn't notice; she was too focused on what had landed there. She slowed her pace when she reached the clearing.

The trees were all blackened and burnt from with a few branches clinging to the trees, trying not to fall to the ground; some trees were completely knocked over. There was smoke everywhere; it blurred Clara's vision and it smelled like burnt wood and leaves making her cough. Once it cleared a bit, Clara could see a massive crater in the center of this destruction. Hesitantly, she approached the crater. She gazed down into it; realizing what was there she gasped, instead of there being a meteor, there was a man.

"Oh my gosh!" She said as she got on her knees and positioned herself to get a closer look. He wasn't moving, but when she looked closer she saw his chest move up and down; he was still breathing, _thank God_, she thought, thinking about it, she realized that there is no possible way an ordinary human could have survived that._ He must be an alien._ Although it was obvious that he couldn't be human, he didn't look like an alien; he wore a black hoodie with a red under shirt and black pants; they were all singed. From what she could tell, he looked young; she couldn't really make out any other details since he was covered in dirt and his face was all singed.

She looked closer at his wounds; they were inflamed, filthy and glowing. Glowing? Yes, they were glowing! A faint yellow light shined from them. Clara watched in amazement as the wounds started to heal themselves. In a few seconds, he was fully healed. Clara has only seen one person do that. The Doctor. _It can't be; he said he was the last! There aren't any more Time Lords!_ She looked back down at him, he was still unconscious. In an ordinary situation, where she would find some bloke passed out in the middle of the forest, she would call the police. This is definitely not one of those situations. _Well I can't just leave him here._ She thought, thinking of a way to bring him to her house. _I doubt that I can carry him; I guess I will just have to drag him then._ She moved around to the other side of him and grabbed him by his ankles, starting to drag him towards her house. _Hopefully there aren't any deer droppings on the way there._

* * *

She finally managed to drag the unknown Time Lord to her house, which took a while because his clothes kept getting caught on sticks and trees. She dropped his ankles when she entered her living room and plopped on her couch, exhausted. Realizing she just left an unconscious man in the middle of her floor, she slumped of the couch, grabbed his ankles again, and pulled him over to her couch. She let go of him and positioned herself so she can get him up on her couch.

Once he was on her couch, she walked into her kitchen and pulled out her cell phone. She looked through her contacts, finding the one she was looking for.

"Hello?" The man said on the other end.

"Doctor?"

"Oh! Hello Clara! I was just thinking about you! I was thinking on taking you to 1920 New Orleans! Very nice place, the best music of the century! You know there is even-"

"Ya, that's nice Doctor, but I am in a bit of a problem… something happened."

"What is Clara?" His goofy tone changed to a more serious one.

"You said that you were the last of your kind, I don't think you are."

"Tell me, what is it?" His voice was a bit strained now, like he already had an idea of what she was about to say.

She them proceeded to tell The Doctor what had happened and what he looked like.

There was a pause, "Clara, that man is very dangerous, promise me you will leave him alone, don't go near him!" The Doctor said in a very serious tone.

"It's ok he's unconscious. I left him on my couch…" She said the last word doubtful as she turned around and noticed that he was no longer on her couch. She felt like her heart had stopped. She backed away and turned around.

Her phone fell to the floor with a crash, her heart rate quickened and she let out a gasp. The man was right in front of her. She was too scared to even move.

He cocked his head and smirked, "Hello, I'm The Master."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I already have an idea of what might happen in Chapter 2, so keep a look out for that. Feel free to leave a review! :D Also if you have any suggestions of what I should call this chapter, do tell :)**

**-Scoobydoo1021**


	2. Chapter 2

"Clara!?" She heard the muffled Doctor say from the phone next to her feet, he sounded panicked.

"Are you going to get that?" The Master said in a cocky kind of way with a smirk. Clara hesitantly reached down for her phone. She grabbed it, putting it up to her face and turned her back towards him.

"I'm still here, I'm okay." Clara whispered into the phone.

"Are you sure you're okay? Where did you disappear too?" The Doctor asked worried. Clara turned her head to look behind at The Master. He brought his finger to his lips with a conceited look in his eyes. It made her heart jump. Clara turned away from him again.

"Oh, uhh… I was making a soufflé and the smoke alarm went off." Clara lied, catching on to The Master's hint.

"I didn't hear a smoke alarm." The Doctor said, suspicious.

"It's um.. a new technology.. uh.. a silent smoke alarm." Behind her, The Master rolled his eyes.

The Doctor took a pause before answering, "Clara, if he's awake…"

"No, I swear it was the soufflé, he is still on the couch. I promise I will leave and get as far away from him as possible." She hated lying to him, but right now she was more worried to what would happen to her if she did tell the truth.

"Alright, just don't get into any trouble. I will be there in a few seconds to check up on things."

"Oh no you _really_ don't need to do that I will be fine." She really didn't want The Doctor getting involved.

"Clara! He is dangero-" Clara hung up the phone before he even finished. She knew if she kept fighting him, the conversation would probably go on for hours; she didn't have hours.

"A _silent _smoke alarm," The Master said quietly to himself, "its always like The Doctor to pick up idiots." Clara, a little annoyed and insulted, turned around to face him.

"I panicked," She said quietly, trying not to anger him, "you try thinking of an excuse right on the spot."

"There's someone at the door, bad reception…" The Master replied matter-of-factly. _Oh_ Clara thought to herself. She felt so stupid. Her annoyance made The Master smirk and for the first time, he noticed his surroundings. The room that he was in was small; it had walls on all four sides and an opening leading to the living room. The counter top hugged the wall and extended around the corner. In the center, it had a small, round, wooden table with four chairs. He started walking around the room.

Clara watched as this man walked around her kitchen, he was so confident in the way he walked, considering he was in an unfamiliar house. Once in a while he tapped his fingers four times in a row agents her countertop. While he was doing this, he looked lost in thought, like he was doing the tapping unintentionally.

As he walked along the path of the counter, his train of thought drifted and memories of the Time War flooded back to him; Rassilon, Daleks, people screaming… the drums; the constant drumming. It never ends! _1,2,3,4…1,2,3,4…1,2,3,4. _Over and over again in his head! Now that he is paying attention to it, it's getting louder and louder and louder! They seemed to echo agents his skull and thump in his ears. They were giving him a headache.

Clara watched his face; he looked sort of annoyed. _What could he be thinking about? _She thought. She watched as he placed his fingers to his temples and doubled over, wincing. In natural reflex, she ran over to him, trying to support him.

He shrugged her off, "I don't need your help! What is it with you humans and your constant compassion!" He snapped. He slumped his way into the living room and plopped on the couch, putting his hands up to his temples. _The drums! They're so loud! 1,2,3,4…1,2,3,4…1,2,3,4. Why can't they just go away?! _ Clara sneaked a look around the corner; he looks like he is in so much pain.

"Are you ok?" She asked, even though he's rude and dangerous, she still doesn't like seeing anyone in pain.

"Just leave me alone." He said annoyed. She thought it would be best to do what he said. She went back to the kitchen to try to think of a way to get away from him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Torchwood institute, the employees were scampering all over the place. Phones were going on and off, people were hustling off to computers, and everyone was talking all at once.

"Yes ma'am, we are analyzing the readings as we speak."

"Did you hear what locals are saying they saw in the sky?"

"These radiation levels are extraordinary! I haven't seen anything like it!"

"Jack, come take a look at this!"

Jack Harkness strutted through the rambunctious bunch of people and over to the computer monitor, where he was called. "Talk to me."

"At 9:00pm tonight, we got reports saying locals saw a meteor fall from a multi-colored cloud and land towards the east side of London."

"Well, lets get out there and look for it!" Jack replied, smacking him on the shoulder.

Jack headed to the supply station to get their equipment. He picked up his blaster as his team walked in.

"What is it this time Jack?" One of them asked at he picked up a radiation detector.

"Reports of an object crashing to the east side of London, nothing major." He replied as her got his cartages. The team continued to collect all of their gear. Once they were done, they packed up the van and headed out. They pulled the van up to the side of a forest where the radiation levels were the highest. They took out some flashlights and shone them around the trees (it's still pretty dark out).

"Looks like it came through here." One of the guys said, shining the flashlight at the burnt treetops.

"It's always got to be a creepy forest doesn't it?" Jack said annoyed and trucked off into the dark woods. The team followed him in. They shined their lights and followed the radiation path and burnt trees. As they went along, the damage got worse. Eventually, they entered the clearing where the object _should_ have landed.

"There's nothing here!" One of the guys said shinning his flashlight around.

"It could have evaporated as it entered the earth's atmosphere!"

"Well there's the crater, so something _was_ here!"

As his teammates were talking, Jack shined his flashlight on the ground and got closer to the crater; he noticed that there is a faint path line where it looks like something was dragged.

"Hey guys, come take a look at this!" He yelled. He team stopped yapping and slowly knelled over next to him. "It looks like someone came here before us at took it."

"Should we follow it?"

"No, let's just go back and get some pizza," Jack said sarcastically, "Of course we're going to follow it!" He got up and led his teammates down the pathway, little did they know, the situation would be much worse that they bargained for.

* * *

**Oooo Tourchwood! I don't watch the show so I'm just going off of what I know from Doctor Who. Sorry it took me so long to update, I just started school again and I've been very busy, but I will update the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. Feel free to leave any reviews, I love talking to you guys! :D**

**- Scoobydoo1021**


	3. Chapter 3

_All right, now how do I get out of here?_ Clara thought to herself. She had a window in her kitchen, but it's fairly old and if she opened it, it would probably make a noise. She thought a little harder. She could go out through the back door, but she would have to go through the living room where The Master is, so that idea's out of the way. She peeked back out at The Master, he was still sitting there tense, his fingers were still up at his temples. He was silently muttering to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair, getting rid of some of the dirt, and reveling his almost white-blond hair.

_I wonder what happened to him._ Clara thought. He was fine a while ago, and then he just sort of lost it. Seeing that this would be her best chance to talk to him, and the fact that there's no possible way to get out of her house without him noticing, she cautiously made her way over to the couch and slowly sat down next to him. He felt the couch sink next to him. Coming back to reality, he turned to look at her.

"What?" He hoarsely asked. Now that he was up close and most of the dirt was gone, Clara could see more of his features; he had dark circles under his hazel eyes, an almost oval, but prominent jaw, and a bit of brown stubble on his chin fading up to his cheeks. He looked very tired; Clara could say that he was sick. Besides the fact that he looked like he could collapse at any second, he was surprisingly good looking. She must have been staring for too long. "Are you incapable of talking?" He asked

Clara snapped back into reality looking down then back up again. "Uh, no… I was just wondering what that was all about." She said waving back to the kitchen. He looked away and took a moment before he responded.

"Ever since I was eight, I had this noise stuck in my head. A drum beat." While he said this, he quickly tapped his head four times. He stopped for a moment and looked at her. She looked confused. He looked away and continued. "It's always been there, every second of every hour of every day. And every day it gets louder like it's calling to me. Can't you hear it?" He looked at her again; his face was pained and pleading. Clara actually felt sorry for him. At that moment she forgot who he was and just imagined what it would be like to have to endure that every day for the rest of her life. No wonder he was so tired.

"No, sorry I can't hear it." She answered. He threw his arms up, annoyingly looked away, and got up and headed towards the kitchen. She stared after him confused, and then she heard her fridge door open. She scampered off the couch and into the kitchen. Sure enough he was looking through her food. "What are you doing?" She asked a bit bewildered.

He turned around to look at her, "I'm hungry." He said in an obvious tone. He turned back and continued to dig through her fridge.

"You can't just take my food!" Clara nearly yelled at him, annoyed.

He turned back around carrying a chunk of ham, headed towards her dinning room table. As he passed her by, he looked at her in a smug kind of way. "Tough." He said. He sat down and started to devour the food. He didn't use any utensils; he just dug his hands into the meat and stuffed it into his mouth.

Clara never saw anyone eat so fast, in a mater of seconds it was gone. He licked his fingers, finishing off his dish. Clara could see some of the color return to his face. He looked less tired and healthier. She was just about to comment on it when her doorbell rang.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of following the faint path, Jack and his crew exited the dark forest. Jack shined his flashlight on the ground. Concrete, no path to follow. He raised his flashlight in front of him. They ended up in a small suburb.

Jack turned towards his team, "Come on guys, it has to be in one of these houses. Give me that radiation detector." He grabbed the radiation detector and turned it on, reading it. "Most of the radiation is coming from over here." He said pointing to the right. They headed off to that direction and started to knock on doors. Always leading nowhere.

"What? You can't just barge in!"

"I haven't left the flat since this morning."

"No sorry, I haven't seen anything strange lately"

All the houses were a dud. Searching and finding absolutely nothing, although, Jack did get a few numbers. They reached their last house.

"If this isn't it…. No it's got to be it." Jack walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

* * *

Clara looked towards her door. _Who can it be at this hour?!_ Clara walked towards the door as The Master got up a searched for another snack. Clara cautiously opened her door.

"Hello?" She asked. Standing before her was the most attractive man she ever saw, oh and there were a few others as well, but she didn't notice.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness. You are?" He spoke in a confident, American accent. He reached his hand out.

"Clara, Clara Oswald." She replied dazed, taking his hand. "So, um, what brings to my house at this hour?"

"Oh just looking to have a good time." He said winking at her. "No actually we're here on official business." He said with a more serious tone. "We are with the Torchwood institute, if I may come in and ask you a few questions?"

"Oh actually…"

"Thanks." He said pushing his way past her and into her house. His mates followed him.

As Jack questioned Clara, his teammates searched her house. "The radiation levels are high here." One of them whispered to the other.

In the other room, The Master plastered himself against the door. He knew about Torchwood, he wasn't to worried about them, except one their voices them sounded familiar, what was his name? John? Jem? Whatever, it started with a "J." Last time he ran into that guy, his plans we completely ruined! He was with The Doctor and that Jones girl! He was not going to let that happen again! Suddenly, the doorknob started to turn. The Master turned his head towards it; it was turning rapidly trying to get the door open. Quickly, The Master thought of a plan. Using his current state as an advantage, he rubbed his hands together until he created blue static. He touched his hand to the knob sending blue electricity thought the metal.

Unfortunately for the man on the other end, the shock was so powerful it shot him backwards and knocked him to the floor. The others heard his scream from the other room. Jack, automatically assuming Clara was in on it, took her by the arm and handed her off to one of his guys and told him to put her in the truck. She yelled and tried to fight them of, but they were too strong for her.

Jack and a few of his mates got their blaster and headed towards the scream. When they got there, the door was burnt around the handle and latch was broken. Below it laid one his teammates. Jack kneeled down next to him a checked his pulse. Dead. Jack motioned to his mates that this was a very dangerous situation. He loaded his blaster and slowly pushed the door open with his foot.

They slowly made their way into the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary or out of place. They went further into the room. All of a sudden, a strip of blue lightning shot out and hit the guy on Jack's right. Then immediately after that it shot back out and hit the guy on his left. He glanced up from his friend towards the lightning. Before him stood a man, his hands were glowing with blue sparks and his black hood was up, covering his face.

He rubbed his hands together creating more static and aimed it at Jack. Blue lightning erupted out of his hands and headed straight for Jack, but Jack was too quick, he shot his blaster in the same direction at the same time. Both the shots canceled each other out. The man in the hood froze abruptly, out of shock. He then quickly whipped his hood out off his head, reveling his identity.

Jack had definitely seen this man before. Although, he looked a bit different, he wasn't the clean-cut brunet he had seen before. Now he looked completely wrecked!

Jack lowered his blaster, "Last time I saw you, you were dead." He said remembering his last incident with him.

The Master nodded to him. "So were you." He replied with a smug smile.

Jack smiled without humor, "Ya, but you were suppose to stay that way." He said as he quickly raised his blaster and shot at him. The blast sent The Master flying back, making a dent in the wall.

Luckily for The Master, he had enough energy to keep him alive, but not enough to use as a weapon. He slowly got up. His body was covered in pain, but he ignored that. His life force was burning up and he could barely stand. His skin shimmered, reveling the blue sparks swarming his skeleton. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to put Jack off.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked, shocked at his appearance.

The Master looked at him bitterly, "I died and my resurrection failed."

"Well of course it did, the dead are suppose to stay dead," He said taking another shot at him. The Master was prepared this time; he positioned himself so he wouldn't fall back, but he did stumble a bit when it hit him in the chest. He felt himself growing weaker, but he didn't give up. He grabbed the closest thing to him, which happens to be an umbrella, and charged at Jack.

"Speak for yourself!" He yelled as he charged at him. Jack didn't have time to react; The Master hit him over the head with the umbrella, nocking him to the ground and sending his blaster across the floor. Jack rolled over and grabbed The Master's leg and yanked he to the ground. He got in a good punch to the face before he started crawling towards his blaster.

The Master saw what he was doing and grabbed the umbrella and threw it at the blaster, sending it even further away. Jack grabbed onto the side of a table and pulled himself up. The Master tried to pull him back down again, but Jack kicked him in the face, putting him back down.

_I'm weak; this body is eating away at itself,_ The Master thought. Back in his thoughts, he started to hear the drums again, _1,2,3,4…1,2,3,4_. Now was definitely not a good time for this to happen. The drums drowned his focus, he tried to get back up, but his legs weren't letting him. He looked ahead of him; Jack had received his blaster and would probably shoot him at any second.

He wildly looked around for something that could help him, but the drums boomed through his head, cutting off his abilities. Jack reloaded his blaster and aimed it at The Master. He shot, catching The Master off guard; he collapsed. Jack slowly walked over to him. He was still breathing, just knocked out.

Jack, deciding not to pass up an opportunity, picked him up and dragged him to the van. He put him in the back next to Clara. Her hands were bound and she had gauze over her mouth. She glanced over to The Master beside her. If he looked bad before, he definitely looked bad now. His face was covered in bumps and scrapes; one of his cuts was even bleeding.

Clara looked ahead, Jack had taken the drivers seat.

Jack looked behind him at her. "It's time I take you to Torchwood."

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading! I will be continuing this story for NaNoWriMo next month, so hopefully If I do reach the goal, I will be updating on a schedule. I do know where I want to go with this story and I just really want to tell you guys now, but it's going to have to wait ;) Please feel free to leave any reviews, I will try to answer any that you leave. :) Also, if you want updates, you can follow me on twitter and tumblr (the links to them are on my profile) **

**- Scoobydoo1021**


	4. Chapter 4

The Master felt dizzy; he had ringing in his ears, and of course the drums… they never leave. His eyelids were heavy and resisted to open. He didn't want to open them; he just wanted to lie there for a few more seconds. Eventually, he painstakingly opened his eyes. The lights blinded him, and for a second he though he might be dead. _Killed by a pretty boy… how pathetic._ He thought to himself. Once his eyes focused, he realized that he wasn't dead after all, the lights were just an overhead lamp, like kind you see at a hospital or a dentist.

He tried to get up, but something held him back. He looked down; there were multiple strands of Velcro on his arms, legs, and torso holding him in place. He also noticed that he had no shirt on and there were nettles and wires sticking out of his body. His eyes followed the trail of wires, which lead to a few monitors. They showed the heart beat of both his hearts and a scan of his skeletal structure, which seemed to pulsate in and out like the machine couldn't detect it.

His eyes followed some more wires up to a clear medical bag containing a dark purplish liquid. The wire that was connected to it didn't seem to have any of the fluid in it; so none of it was in his system. His gaze drifted to his right arm. He clenched his fist and tried to pull himself free from the Velcro, but he was too weak. The blue shimmer of his skin reveling his skeleton underneath confirmed that.

"Fascinating!" Exclaimed a feminine voice behind him. The Master jerked his head around. There, on a balcony, stood a fairly tall woman in a business suit. Her ginger hair was up in a bun and she had a memorized look on her face. She made her way down the balcony and up to the monitors. "It's as if your physical being is trying to manifest itself back into reality, although, that's ridiculous, but here you are." She said that last part as she turned around to face him.

"Here I am," The Master replied smugly, "but where exactly is here?"

"Why, Torchwood of course!" She said in an innocent tone that made The Master roll his eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Miss Macy, I'm in charge of the biology division of Torchwood." She started to walk around the table that he was on. "Captain Jack brought you here, he says you're from Gallifrey. One of the last Time Lords." She was by his head now; she leaned over towards him, her face turned from innocent and friendly to hard and careless in a matter of seconds. "You're supposed to be dead, but you just keep popping up." Her voice turned cold. She turned around and started to walk back towards the monitors. "Since you disregard the rules of life and have no means of good intention, Torchwood has decided that it would be best to use your current condition as… an opportunity." She said that in a menacing tone as she turned to face him, her back to the screens.

The Master raised his eyebrows; not so fond of her tone, but he played along. "An opportunity you say?"

"Why yes, you have given us an opportunity to research the concept of bringing someone back from the dead. Plus with you being a Time Lord, we could also use some of your 'abilities' in favor of the human race. Of course, we would have used The Doctor, but Jack wouldn't allow it. Now we have a completely unimportant Time Lord at our hands. You being a deranged murderer will make this process so much easier."

"What exactly is involved in this process?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, we're just going be doing a few experiments starting off testing the stability of your physical body with this." She made her way over to the bag with the purple liquid, holding her hand out to it to show him that's what she met. "As you may have noticed, we have already connected it to a vein in your left arm. This liquid is designed to conduct electric sparks throughout the body; this may kill a normal human, but you're not human." She turned on the machine and hovered her hand over the start button. "Just so you know you may experience a lot of pain and do take it personally."

She slapped her hand on the button and the liquid started to fill up the tube leading up to his arm. Before The Master could ask what she met by that, he felt the liquid reach his blood stream. It stung. It felt like his insides were on fire. It contracted his muscles and he was unable to move. It took all he had to not scream out and show his weakness. He could see the liquid move up his arm; it darkened his veins. As it moved up his arm and over his chest, the pain got worse, if that was even possible. Unable to contain himself any longer, he let out an agonizing yell.

Miss Macy smiled and walked over to the monitors, observing the readings. "Oh, that's interesting, well, well, we will be keeping a close eye on you." She said to herself. She walked back up to the balcony and let the machine do it's work.

* * *

Clara was in a white room. There was a mirror on one side of the wall; she knew that it was a one-way mirror from all of those crime shows. She sat at a plane beige table with a phone on the top left corner. Across from her sat Jack Harkness.

"So you have absolutely no idea who he is?" Jack asked.

"No I don't! I already told you! I found him passed out in the forest and I brought him to my house. I couldn't just leave him there."

"You didn't even bother calling the police, you just took him."

"Well, ya. I was going to…" Clara looked down at her hands.

"No you weren't Clara, I can tell when someone is lying. You didn't call the police because you knew he wasn't human." Clara's head snapped up, surprised at what he just said. "Here at Torchwood, we deal with extraterrestrial phenomenon, so this is just normal business to us. So I'm going to ask again. Do you know who he is?"

Clara answered with precaution; she didn't want to revel too much about her travels through time and space. "When I found him in the forest, he was beat up, I watched as he healed himself. I knew that he must not be from this world, so I didn't call the police. I didn't want anyone getting hurt."

Jack took in what she just said. He ran his hands through his hair. "His name is The Master. He's from a planet called 'Gallifrey'; they call themselves 'Time Lords.' He's one of the last of his kind and he is extremely dangerous."

_Ya, The Doctor mentioned._ Clara thought to herself. The Doctor never went into grave detail about it so Clara decided to play dumb. "When you say he's dangerous..."

Jack leaned closer to her. "I mean the man is a psychopathic murderer! He has committed mass genocide and he is extremely clever. Far more intelligent than anything the human race has seen... well except for..." Jack trailed off. He leaned back, rubbing his face out of frustration. It's been a few years since he has last been on the TARDIS, it's times like this where he realizes how bad he misses it.

"Except for...?" Clara repeated, waiting for a response. Jack glanced up at her.

"His name is The Doctor." Clara's heart leaped when she heard his name. _So these people know about him._ She thought. "He's a Time Lord, like The Master." Jack continued, snapping Clara back to their conversation.

She decided to come clean. Before Jack got another word out, she quickly said, "ya, I know."

Jack stopped for a beat. "What?"

"I know about The Doctor." She said a little louder. When Jack didn't respond she continued, "I travel with him, one day he just showed up at my flat. There was this robot thing. He saved me, then took me with him." Clara smiled at the memory.

"He took you to alien planets didn't he? Showed you things you couldn't even dream of seeing?" Jack asked. Clara nodded, a little shocked of how accurate he was. Jack chuckled, "I use to travel with him." He shook his head, "hasn't he ever talked about me?"

"I didn't even know someone traveled with him before me." She answered apologetic.

"He hasn't even mentioned Rose." It wasn't a question. Jack plunked back into his chair.

Deciding to get back on topic, Clara said, "The Doctor never said anything about The Master, other than he's dangerous."

"That's basically all you need to know about him."

"But there is more to know." Clara said. Jack leaned forward just about to answer when the phone rang. Jack leaned back and picked it up. He listened for a moment. Clara watched his face to try to figure out what was going on, but his face remained unchanging.

A few seconds passed then he said, "right, on our way." He hung up the phone. He got up from his seat and started to head towards the door. He stopped and turned his head over his shoulder towards Clara. "You comin'?"

"Oh, right." Clara got up and followed him out the door. Jack led her down a white narrow hallway. After a few twist and turns, they reached a set of futuristic doors with some sort of lock. Jack stepped forward and scanned his hand on the lock.

"Captain Jack Harkness, recognition." Clara heard a robotic voice from over head say. The doors slid open. Clara followed Jack through them. The room on the other side of the doors was big. The walls were white, the floor was white; basically every thing was some shade of white. There were a bunch of people hustling about in lab suits; some caring trays and test tubes.

Clara must have stopped dead in her tracks because Jack then said, "If you stand there any longer, they're going to start doing test on you too." He joked. He tilted his head motioning for her to follow. Clara quickly scampered beside him. Jack led her up a balcony to a smaller room. In it were a few dials, buttons, and a screen. There was a woman in the room as well.

"Jack! It's about time you got here, I was beginning to worry." The way she said it didn't sound like she was worried at all.

"I got held up." Jack said stepping aside so that Clara was visible. The woman took notice of her.

"Oh! So you must be Clara Oswald! I'm Miss Macy." She said with a smile reaching her hand out to her. Clara took it; it was very cold.

"Just Clara, thanks." Clara responded. Miss Macy turned to face Jack.

"The Time Lord is restrained," was all she said. She turned her back and walked up to the monitor. She clicked a few buttons, then a screen popped up. It showed a man strapped to an operating table and hooked up to machines. Jack and Clara walked up to it. Once Clara was closer, she saw that the man was The Master. He looked passed out, and there was something off about him, but Clara couldn't put her figure to it.

"We ran the first test on him." Miss Macy continued. She flipped a lever and a hospital chart with a skeletal structure showed up. "As you can see our hypothesis worked. The serum has restored his physical state, well, temporarily. This is a screen capture of The Master's skeletal structure when the serum was in progress." She pressed a few buttons and popped up a different window. "And this is his skeletal structure now. As you can see, it started fluctuating again, resisting reality. If I was to use more voltage…"

"Macy, I told you, that's agents Torchwood standard, and besides, that much voltage will kill him. You want him alive don't you?" Jack said sternly.

"But, of course." Miss Macy said looking at him with a smile.

"Wait, I'm sorry, but what exactly are you doing?" Clara asked. _What are these 'test' she's talking about? _

Miss Macy turned to look at Clara, "when I heard that Jack brought back The Master, I asked faculty permission to figure out his Time Lord biology and use it for the good of humanity. Think about it, we could find out exactly how they regenerate and we could reverse engineer our own regeneration energy. Plus when I found out his current state, I could hardly resist." She said with a smile.

"What are you talking about? What current state?" Clara asked, trying to keep up.

"Oh, you don't know? The Master is a dead man, a failed resurrection. His physical being fluctuates between our reality and that of the dead. To stabilize himself into this reality, he would need to consume a great amount of energy."

Clara's mind flashed back to when The Master was scarfing down her food. _He did look better after he ate, like a lot better._ "But you can't just experiment on him!"

"I assure you, he won't even be conscious during the procedures. He won't feel a thing." Miss Macy replied smoothly.

"But it's still not right!" Clara argued. Miss Macy shoot Jack a look.

"Alright Clara, come on. I'll show you your room." Jack said as he started pulling her by her elbow.

"But… wait, my room?" Clara said as Jack pulled her out of the room.

"You're a first hand witness of an alien encounter. It's standard procedure. You're going to have to answer more questions, but can wait until tomorrow, its still pretty late. You will just have to stay here a few days."

"A few days? I have work!"

"Relax Clara, Torchwood will take care of it." Jack lead Clara down a hallway with a bunch of numbered doors. Jack stopped the door labeled "Witness Encounter: room #221." This door didn't have a futuristic lock like all the others. Jack opened it and stood aside with his hand out for Clara to go in. She stepped in the room. It looked like an average hotel room.

"There are some extra clothes in there." Jack said pointing to a door on the right. "We also have working cable, so you can catch up on all your romantic comedies." He winked. Clara looked at him, still thinking about the last few minutes.

"Jack, you guys just can't experiment on him!"

"Hey, I don't like it anymore than you do, but I already backed up The Doctor on this one. It's either him or The Master. Besides, The Master is a criminal with a murderous record. If he was human, he would've been given a death sentence. We're keeping him alive, and gathering information in the process."

"But it's still not right!" She repeated.

"Clara…" Jack put his hands on her shoulders. "It's alright, we wouldn't do anything inhumane. I trust that my team won't do anything wrong." He let go of her shoulders and headed towards the door. Before he left, he looked back. "Don't go wandering around, this place if full of dangerous alien tech."

"K…" Clara said a bit disappointed. Jack shut the door behind him and left her.

* * *

Clara laid in her bed. Hours have passed. Once in a while she looked out her room window and saw a few cars leaving. She glanced at her clock. 1:35am. She's thinking so much, she couldn't even go to sleep if she wanted to. Her thoughts kept drifting back to The Master. She knows that he's dangerous, like seriously, everyone keeps bring that up, but he hasn't even harmed her. Jack said he's a psychopath. Wouldn't he have harmed her by now?

Clara sat up and moved to the edge of her bed. This whole Torchwood thing is a bit fishy, especially Miss Macy. How did she know what experiments to use on him? Clara got up from her bed and walked towards the door. _It's time I did some investigation. _She thought to herself. She headed out the door and started looking for the only person she knows will give her straight answers. The Master.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I updated! :D How do you guys like the OC Miss Macy? Any theories? ;) Also, as I said before, I don't watch Torchwood, so a lot of things may not be accurate, I'm just going off what I know from Doctor Who. I probably won't finish the 50,000 words for NaNoWriMo, lol, but it keeps me motivated. If you guys are doing NaNoWriMo too, you can add me as your buddy, My username is JadeRenee1021 I already started on chapter five, so that should be done soon :) Please leave a review, I would love to talk to you! :D - Scoobydoo1021**


End file.
